Explode-o-nut
Explode-o-nut (Explode-O-Nut in Plants vs. Zombies 2) is the explosive version of the Wall-nut that explodes in a 3x3 area, similar to the area of a Cherry Bomb, dealing 90 normal damage shots to any zombie caught in the blast. History ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Explode-o-nut only appears in Level 1-5, Wall-nut Bowling, Wall-nut Bowling 2, and Co-op Bowling, all Wall-nut Bowling levels. It does not cost any sun, as the Wall-nut Bowling games are conveyor-belt levels. They bowl forwards like regular Wall-nuts and explode on contact with zombies. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Explode-O-Nut was released with the 5.0.1 update, as a special-edition premium plant to celebrate the Summer Nights event, where it is be purchasable for $2.99 alongside Strawburst. Explode-O-Nut remains on the tile where it was planted, and when destroyed by any means (except being burned, thrown off the lawn, or shoveled), it will explode. Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, Explode-O-Nut will gain an armor that will give more defense plus an additional explosion when eaten. Level upgrades Strategies ''Plants vs. Zombies'' :See Wall-nut Bowling and Wall-nut Bowling 2 for more strategies. Because of their 3x3 range, it is recommended to save them for huge waves or groups of zombies. They will blow up the instant they touch a zombie, so launch them in the middle of a horde, not the front. They are powerful enough to immediately destroy any zombie (except the Gargantuar and Zomboni; the latter takes damage from the explosion as one Wall-nut), making them great opponents for tougher zombies like the Buckethead Zombie, Screen Door Zombie, or Gargantuar. To make full use of the explosion area, instead of rolling them at a group of zombies, wait until the group of zombies crosses the line far enough and plant one in the middle of them. Also, roll them on the second and fourth lanes when a flat wave of zombies comes, as they will instantly blow up large amounts of zombies on the screen (excluding Gargantuars and Zombonis). ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Explode-O-Nut has a lot of applicable uses. Because of how fast it recharges, it can be deployed very quickly. This is essentially placing down Cherry Bombs for 50 sun. Some zombies will make it explode by using its ability like Barrel Roller Zombie or a Gargantuar. Else, it can explode as if it was a delayed time bomb that can only countdown if zombies attempt to destroy this. The only exception is Explorer Zombie, but only if its torch is still lit, and Super-Fan Imp exploding. If the player has it, they can pair it to Imitater, as the player can easily get a whole row of these plants as fast as possible. If the player uses this in Far Future, the player should be aware of the Mecha-Football Zombie, as it can push Explode-O-Nut to the left tile instead of detonating it. This also applies with Excavator Zombie, Punk Zombie with its jam, Ankylosaurus and Fisherman Zombie. Attacks that can transform or neutralize plants such as Wizard Zombie, Octo Zombie, and Hunter Zombie are also a threat too. Also, be aware that Imp Dragon Zombies are immune to the explosion. Explode-O-Nut particularly shines in Highway to the Danger Room, due to being able to shut down large hordes of Newspaper Zombies, All-Star Zombies, and dangerous zombies that spawn through the portal, such as Jester Zombie, Pianist Zombie, and Barrel Roller Zombie. Its fast recharge also compliments it, because of being able to keep up with the pace of the game. Pairing Explode-O-Nut with Shrinking Violet can destroy Gargantuars in one shot. In Dark Ages, it is not recommended against Imp Dragon Zombies as they are immune to the explosion. Gallery Trivia Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *It is the only explosive plant that cannot harm zombies that are above the ground, because other explosives can hit zombies while jumping or Balloon Zombies. *Through hacking, it is possible to place it on any level, but it does what a regular Wall-nut would do. However, it will not degrade. Though in the Android version, the player can only use Imitater forms of them in normal levels due to a glitch. *Explode-o-nut and Cherry Bomb are the only plants that explode with a "POWIE!" onomatopoeia. **Coincidentally, both share the same explosion effect. *It, Giant Sunflower, Giant Marigold and Giant Wall-nut are the only plants in Plants vs. Zombies that do not have a Suburban Almanac entry. *The shade of red for it in-game is different than the shade of red on the seed packet. **This is especially noticeable on the seed packet for the iOS and Android versions of the game. *From 1.1.74 Android update of PvZ free version, players can watch ads (2 per level) to get an Explode-o-nut. The Explode-o-nut acts the same as in the mini-game Wall-nut Bowling when played. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Unlike the Explode-o-nut from the first game, which is a Wall-nut recolored a vibrant red, the Explode-O-Nut in this game is a rounder Wall-nut with a red glow and an angry expression. *It is the fifth plant to glow in its seed packet. The first is Lightning Reed, the second is Sun-shroom, the third is Sun Bean and the fourth is Hot Potato. *When it degrades the player may notice that the red on Explode-O-Nut spreads upwards. **Also, on the last degrade stage, its pupils turn red. *Its almanac entry is a reference to Nathen Hale's final words, "I only regret that I have but one life to lose for my country." *Although its recharge is said to be Sluggish in the almanac, its actual in-game recharge is Mediocre (10 seconds). *Explode-O-Nut shares the same watering animation as Wall-nut. *This can be considered an upgrade to Wall-nut (as it blocks zombies normally like a Wall-nut, but also explodes, along with having a quicker recharge time and the same sun cost). The other upgrades are Grapeshot (Cherry Bomb), Cold Snapdragon (Snapdragon), Wasabi Whip (Bonk Choy), and Bombegranate (Cherry Bomb). **It and Wasabi Whip could be viewed as "side-grades" due to them having a downside for being upgraded in one regard. An example would be Wasabi Whip being unable to be effectively used with ice plants, and Explode-O-Nut being able to stop incoming zombies but not being able to detonate unless it is eaten along that it is slightly weaker than Wall-nut. *This is the only returning plant that is a special-edition premium plant. *If it is at its third degrade and is bound by an octopus, the octopus will emit a white glow. *If a Surfer Zombie uses his surfboard to destroy it, it will explode as usual but the surfboard will remain there. *This plant is one of the few plants who change color. Others include Imitater and Banana Launcher. *When it explodes, it makes the same exploding sound as the Potato Mine and the Primal Potato Mine. *It is capable of killing a Gargantuar (expect Jurassic Gargantuar) if fed with Plant Food, since it will explode twice: the armor and itself. *Its Almanac entry says that its toughness is Very High, but its toughness in-game is actually Elevated. This may be because of its exploding ability. *It and Cactus are only premium returning plants which have a different ability than in the original game: Cactus can damage mutiple zombies, hides underground and no longer pop Balloon Zombies' balloons within one shot, and Explode-O-Nut blows up zombies when eaten, and can be planted as a normal plant. See also *Cherry Bomb *Wall-nut Bowling *Wall-nut Bowling 2 *Wall-nut Category:Instant-kill plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Single-use plants Category:Day Category:Explosive plants Category:Day obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies plants Category:Wall-nut Bowling Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants Category:Premium plants Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Defensive plants Category:Offensive and defensive plants Category:Passive attacking plants